


Fasten Your Seatbelt

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco have come through a lot to get where they are. They have been together on and off for the past five years(not including the few fumbling encounters and flushed cheeked staring sessions during 6th year) and it has truly been an emotional roller coaster for them. But fasten your seatbelt, the rides not quite over yet.





	1. Hug-Attacks and Scheming Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

"Hug-Attacks and Scheming Griffindors"

Harry was deep in thought when his boyfriend walked up behind him and maliciously assaulted (hugged) him, and thus was not very impressed with the childish laughter Draco broke into upon his natural reaction of jumping six feet out of his seat and squealing, as Draco put it, 'like a girl'.

He scowled and gave him the middle finger, although Draco didn't manage to notice through the fit of manic giggles he was still failing to suppress. As it was, Draco would probably come to regret his reaction when Harry gave him the 'surprise' he had been planning. Harry mused to himself for a while until his treacherous thoughts turned sultry and he had to hurry his mind away from thoughts of Draco begging in the most arousing way for his forgiveness. Now was not the time for sex, no matter how much Harry hated the logical part of his brain for pointing that out. He quickly finished his small unappetising breakfast of a glass of orange juice and two slices of dry toast, got up and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before shouting "I'll see you at seven," over his shoulder and heading off for work.  
~

Draco was still trying to regain control of his laughter when the floo fired up and Blaise's voice drifted through asking him to open up the connection. He walked leisurely from the kitchen into the living room where the fireplace could be located, in all of it's glory in the centre of the far wall.

It was especially large, made of marble and carved with intricate details of lions and snakes in what could be either considered violent or nurturing positions. Harry and Draco had chosen to interpret them as the latter, opting for the choice that most described them. Draco smiled as he remembered the day they had bought the house, they had walked into the room and known instantly that this was the one. Of course that was all of three years ago and Draco needed to drag himself back to the present to let a very agitated and not at all impressed Blaise through the floo. Oops.  
~

In and throughout the auror department, Harry's sighs and screams of frustration could be clearly heard over the usual hustle and bustle of paperwork and arrests and the like. This was a clear sign to anyone that knew what was good for them that they should keep well, well out of his way for now. 

Harry ran his hand through his hair and put down the paperwork he had been trying and failing miserably to decipher for the past two hours. He turned his mind to other things so as to keep himself from tearing his hair out in annoyance, and decided now would be a good time to think some more about Draco's surprise. 

He summoned the file that contained all of the notes and little details he'd either chosen already or had yet to decide on. At least this wasn't all that frustrating, he thought, after all the Slytherin part of him just loved devious plans and eloquent secrets. He'd asked Blaise for a little help with some parts, and he just hoped that he wouldn't blab. He knew how bad that man was with subtlety when it came to having power over someone else or information they would kill to have.  
~

Draco was about to show Blaise what his insides looked like if he didn't spill something more like solid facts within the next 30 seconds. The man really was frustrating, he could never fully keep a secret, he always had to let something slip out, but he just loved being in control and having people hanging on his every word. All for the attention, just like his mother.  
"So what you're saying  is that Harry is planning...something, for me?" he said becoming restless.  
"Yeah. A "surprise", he had me help on a few little details, but he didn't let much on, really. I guess he knows me too well," Blaise replied with a taunting smirk and a look of pure joy in his eyes. "Entirely your fault, that. Having me roped into a friendship with your martyr Griffindor boyfriend." He added with more than a trace of dry sarcasm lacing his tone, although the humour was still there in his eyes and Draco could tell he was enjoying this more than a child let loose in a candy shop.

Draco sighed in frustration and decided that he wasn't getting anything else out of Blaise, and that his best bet was to quit while he was ahead. And before he de-gutted his best friend of over 6 years. He really wasn't that far from it, and he could tell Blaise knew by the way he sobered up a little and changed the subject on to more trivial things such as his new robes and what kind of clothes were in fashion now. Epitome of the word "camp" if there ever was one. Draco tuned him out in favour of sulking about what plan his bloody good for nothing boyfriend was scheming up right now. He would find out. And Harry better watch what he's doing if he knows what's good for him.


	2. Not So Smart After All

  
Author's notes: A/N The chapters I post will be pretty short for a while due to coursework and illness! But by Christmas break I shall be posting regularly and they should be longer ^///////^  


* * *

"Not So Smart After All"

"Yes. Yes, yes I will. Fine. Yes, and that too. Okay, bye. I'll see you same time tomorrow morning, Minister. No, I won't forget. Yes, I'll tell him. Goodbye."  
Harry sagged his shoulders the second he put down the handset. He knew Kingsley was trying to help, he knew he was just being friendly. But he was just so exhausted after the ruckus that had been his 9 till 5 shift that he didn't have the patience for it, not right now. He rubbed the side of his neck to release some tension and packed up all of his things. He returned the "Draco surprise" file back to the draw it resided in and re set the wards. He knew how tricky his boyfriend could be and he knew 100% that Blaise could never be fully trustworthy with a secret like this, so there wasn't such a thing as being too careful in his situation.

He loosened his tie a little and stood up to walk out of the Auror department and take the lift down to the Atrium and the Floo networks. He said goodbye to Nessa, his secretary, on his way out and nodded and smiled at his colleagues and friends as he passed familiar faces down the all too familiar halls of the Ministry. He'd be glad to get home and have a nice cup of tea and a short time to relax before he and Draco met the Weasley's and Hermione for a meal out. Since Hogwarts, Draco and his adopted family (including Hermione, now Ron's wife) had managed to solve their differences and let go of petty rivalries.

Draco had apologised for all of the inconsiderate, mean insults he'd flung at them in his younger years and they had, after some time, gracefully excepted. Ron of course was the last of them to give in and see that it was time to let go of the past. Hermione and Draco had become quite close friends and Ron was a friend of his now , too. They had found that they had a lot in common when they weren't fighting or arguing. For example, Draco and Hermione both had the same passion for learning and knowledge and reading, and Ron and Draco had compassionate but friendly arguments about Quiddich and the like. 

Ron had insisted they all go for a meal tonight, he'd even invited Bill and Charlie, and their partners. Bill and Fleur had two kids now, Avia and little Tilly. Charlie was too much of a player to settle into a long term relationship but it looked as though he and Lance were getting pretty serious. Maybe he'll be the one to eventually tame the dragon.  
After a while Harry realised his thoughts had wandered far from the point. He decided to call Draco and see how he was doing. All of this talk about partners made him wonder just what his mischievous boyfriend was up to now. Because Draco is always up to something.

Draco had spent all day, all bloody day trying to find something that might tell him what Harry was planning, but he had found nothing. Harry was good, that much Draco knew. Just as he decided to give up, he heard the phone ringing. That would be Harry, to talk about their dinner tonight. The sole purpose of tonight’s dinner, as Draco had found out accidentally when he had stumbled in on one of Ron and Hermione’s private chats, was to announce Hermione’s pregnancy. Of course it had been hell for him as Hermione had made him promise not tell anyone, not even Harry. Amazingly, Draco had managed the feat, he had told no one. That is, apart from Blaise. But that didn’t count as Blaise wasn’t an immediate friend, and had promised to keep it to himself. Thankfully, he had, and Draco wouldn’t have to face Hermione’s wrath anytime soon.

He grabbed the receiver and, as he thought received Harry’s muffled “Hi,” from the other side.  
“Hi, what’s up?  
As Harry made idle small talk, Draco let his mind wander. He had thought he would find out what Harry was doing straight away, or at least a little of it. Hmm, maybe he wasn’t so smart after all. Maybe, he needed to approach this another way. Maybe, just maybe...


End file.
